


Орлесианские игры

by lysblanche



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shaving
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Амелл привязывает Алистера к кровати и бреет. Сочетание кинка, флаффа и юмора. И еще немного мыльных пузырей.
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	Орлесианские игры

— Знаешь, я уже не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — жалобно говорит Алистер.

Амелл улыбается и гладит его по бедру, стараясь успокоить. Руки Алистера сжимаются у изголовья кровати, и веревка сильнее врезается в кожу.

Солона связала его, конечно, только для виду. Узел слабый, сама веревка тонкая. Если изловчиться, то можно самому развязать узел, или просто порвать веревку, но Алистер обещал лежать смирно, и Алистер выполняет свое обещание. Да и, что греха таить, идея ему понравилась. Даже, пожалуй, слишком понравилась. Когда Солона рассказала, что хочет попробовать, он сначала рассмеялся, а потом задумался. А потом — почувствовал возбуждение.

Конечно, такие игры отдавали чем-то орлесианским. Но ведь орлесианское -— это не всегда плохо? Вот взять хотя бы сыр.

И он согласился. В его фантазиях все выглядело красиво, романтично и расплывчато: вот он лежит на большой кровати, вот она намыливает его кожу, пахнет мылом и ароматическими маслами, затем происходит волшебство, и в воздухе плывут мыльные пузыри. Желательно, чтобы на фоне еще пиликали менестрели. Или менестрели — это уже чересчур?

Но когда он увидел Солону, прямо перед ним, с миской в одной руке, и мылом в другой, он запаниковал.

— Я буду очень осторожна, — обещает она. Кидает кусок душистого розового мыла в миску с водой и начинает взбивать пену.

— Слушай, я не то чтобы подвергаю умению твое мастерство… — он снова пытается запротестовать, сам понимая, как глупо выглядит, — но… ты хоть раз держала бритву в руке? Уже не говоря о том, чтобы бриться? Хотя что я несу, ты же женщина. Вот если бы у тебя выросла борода…

— У меня? Борода?

Она хихикает и продолжает взбивать пену.

— Бородатые женщины есть! Я видел одну в Денериме.

Алистер внимательно следит за ее руками. С бритвой, может, она и незнакома, но пену взбивать у нее выходит хорошо. Ее тонкие маленькие пальчики, которые он так любил целовать и держать в своей ладони, уверенно управлялись с помазком. Внезапно ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, она занимается этим не в первый раз.

— Ты видел бородатую женщину? — невозмутимо спрашивает Амелл, не прерывая своего занятия, как будто они ведут обычную беседу где-нибудь на привале.

— Да, в тот день приехал цирк из Антивы. Там были канатоходцы, гимнасты, фокусники и целых три предсказательницы судьбы. Я чуть было к одной не пошел, к той, что с картами. Она была моложе, чем…

Он болтает, сам не понимая, что несет, но тут Солона зачерпывает рукой пену и щедро намыливает его лобок, легко касаясь члена. Она делает это так нежно и ласково, что он жмурится от удовольствия.

— Я не впервые держу бритву, — говорит она. — Хотя именно таким не занималась.

Она снова зачерпывает пену, намыливает волосяной покров медленными сильными движениями. Сначала лобок, потом основание члена и чуть-чуть мошонку. Алистер мычит от удовольствия, и его член твердеет.

— У тебя красивый цвет волос между ног, — задумчиво говорит она. — Темно-рыжий, как старая медь или латунь. Мне всегда нравилось. Интересно, как будет выглядеть теперь? 

— Главное, не отхвати ничего важного, — ворчит он, полушутя-полусерьезно, и устраивается поудобнее, готовясь терпеть. Должно быть, будет щекотно.

— Я буду очень, очень осторожна, — обещает она и берет лезвие. — Но только ты должен лежать смирно, хорошо? Я и сама не хочу, как ты выразился, случайно отхватить что-нибудь важное. Хотя, — тут она подмигивает и подбирается ближе, — на крайний случай у нас есть магия.

Прежде, чем Алистер успевает что-то возразить, она приступает к бритью. Начинает с правой стороны. Бреет деликатно, но уверенной рукой, прокладывая дорожки гладкой кожи, периодически смывая мыльную пену в миске. У нее и вправду получается неплохо, и Алистер понемногу расслабляется. Щекотки он не чувствует. Ощущения скорее приятные, а тот факт, что это делает именно Солона, еще и возбуждает.

Словом, орлесианские игры — это не всегда плохо.

Довольно быстро его член встает на всю длину. Возвышается над мыльной пеной, как… башня. Да, башня посреди озера. Как Кинлох. Когда он делится своими соображениями с Солоной, она хохочет во весь голос, а затем, отдышавшись, говорит, что кое-какое сходство, возможно, и есть.

Наконец лобок побрит, и Амелл еще раз внимательно смотрит на дело своих рук, выявляя недочеты. Добривает оставшиеся волоски. Нажим лезвием делает осторожно, стараясь не повредить кожу. Алистер думал, что будет щекотно, но оказалось забавно, приятно и возбуждающе. В конце концов, он не раз доверял Солоне свою жизнь. Может доверить и лобок. Наверное.

— Ну вот, — произносит она удовлетворенно. — Теперь все гладко, как… Хм, а что говорят в таких случаях? Гладко, как что? Водная гладь? Шелк?

— Попка младенца, — уверенно отвечает он. — По крайней мере, у нас в приюте всегда говорили так.

Она берет его член в руку, мокрую и скользкую от пены, и несколько раз, дразня, двигает рукой. Он стонет от удовольствия, хочет обхватить любимую руками, но веревки мешают. Она грозит ему пальцем:

— Лежи смирно. Нам предстоит самая сложная часть.

Солона снова берет миску и намыливает его мошонку. Просит согнуть ноги и развести их шире, чтобы было удобнее.

Вот теперь уже в самом деле щекотно, но терпимо. Алистер старается не думать о том, что будет, когда настолько чувствительной кожи коснется лезвие, но все равно думает, и его это пугает и возбуждает одновременно.

Амелл еще раз просит не двигаться, и начинает бритье.

— Оооох! — вырывается у него.

Какая же это невыносимая, приятная, невозможная пытка. Это так щекотно, что хочется прекратить, и это так приятно, что хочется, чтобы никогда не кончалось. Алистер стонет, зажмуривает глаза, стискивает руки, поджимает пальцы ног. Он знает, что надо сохранять неподвижность, но получается не очень. Все, на что его хватает — не двигать тазом и бедрами.

Солона обмакивает бритву в воду, смывая излишки пены и сбритые волосы, и Алистер переводит дух, готовясь к следующей порции невероятных ощущений. Она меняет позу и перебирается ближе к краю постели, ища более удобное положение. Ее грудь легко касается его бедра.

И продолжает. Она бреет его достаточно быстро, чтобы он сумел выдержать, и достаточно медленно, чтобы он успел ощутить удовольствие.

Щекотка, приносящая наслаждение. Или наслаждение, превратившееся в щекотку?

Наконец Амелл садится на кровать, потягивается, разминает шею и говорит, что мошонка теперь тоже без волос, но что она, по ее мнению, совсем не похожа на попку младенца. И тут же говорит:

— Осталось самое сложное.

Она протягивает пальцы и поглаживает ту самую, самую сложную часть — участок кожи между яичками и анусом.

— Нет! — протестует Алистер, и впервые всерьез думает о том, чтобы освободиться от веревки. — Только не там. Нет. Ты же знаешь, что у меня там самое чувствительное место!

— Ну же, осталось всего ничего, — успокаивающе говорит Солона и снова ласково его гладит — по бедрам, по животу. — Я быстро.

Водоворот ощущений, последовавший после, описать было нельзя. Нет таких человеческих слов ни в одном языке. Может быть, только в орлесианском. Может быть. Проклятые орлесианцы!

К тому моменту, когда Солона говорит «все готово», Алистер думает только о том, что хочет кончить. Это слишком для него. Низ живота скручивает болью. Он не может прикоснуться к себе, но и так знает, что член тверже некуда.

Амелл тоже возбуждена, он видит это по ее отяжелевшему взгляду, по розовым щекам, по отвердевшим соскам. Он пытается отвлечься. Он думает о том, что хочет захватить этот розовый сосок губами и втянуть в рот, и услышать уже знакомые стоны. Он думает о том, что хочет протянуть руку и погладить ее между ног, ощутив скользкие складки кожи.

— Я лежал смирно, — говорит он и улыбается коварно, той улыбкой, которая ее сильнее всего заводит. — Развяжешь меня?

— Погоди. Последний этап.

Она встает и возвращается с полотенцем, смоченным в теплой воде. Сохраняя на лице невозмутимость, вытирает остатки пены. Закончив, смотрит на Алистера пристально, словно чего-то ожидая, и облизывает губы. В комнате пахнет розовым мылом и влажной тканью, свечи бросают пляшущие тени на кровать. Мыльных пузырей, правда, нет.

Он хочет вырваться из своих пут, опрокинуть Солону на спину, войти в нее сразу и глубоко, уткнуться в ее плечо, насладиться взрывом. Или она может сесть сверху, направить в себя его член, медленно, смакуя каждый дюйм. От этих мыслей желание становится еще сильнее, хотя только что ему казалось, что это невозможно.

— Милая… — бормочет он, умоляя сам не зная о чем, — пожалуйста…

Она наклоняется и берет его член в рот. Не весь, а только головку. Легко посасывает, погружая во влажное тепло. Затем выпускает головку изо рта, быстро проводит языком по уздечке, туда-сюда, туда-сюда, так, как он любит.

Алистер стонет во весь голос, дергается, поджимает колени, напрягает руки и живот. Если он сейчас не кончит, он сойдет с ума. И ее губы, словно откликаясь на немую просьбу, плотно и крепко обхватывают его пенис и продвигаются до конца. Солона помогает себе руками, двигает ртом быстро и интенсивно. Оргазм накатывает так быстро, что он даже не успевает толком ничего понять, только чувствует, как изливается и изливается в ее горячий влажный рот.

Первое, что он видит, приходя в себя — ее широкую улыбку, и, выдыхая, невольно улыбается в ответ.

Она перебирается ближе к изголовью, развязывает узел на веревке — Алистер дергался, и узел затянулся сильнее, поэтому ей приходится повозиться. Он со вздохом облегчения опускает руки, немного их разминает, и привлекает Солону к себе. Она теплая и чуть влажная, может, от воды, может, от пота. Не глядя, целует куда-то в лоб.

— Я же сказала, что тебе понравится, — говорит она.

— Что именно? — откликается он, делая вид, что не понял. — Бритье или… это?

Она хихикает.

— Все вместе.

— Должен признать, орлесианские игры могут быть… занимательными, — с важным видом кивает он. — А что касается результата…

Он смотрит на низ живота, но отсюда виден только лобок.

— Знаешь, пока не понял. Рассмотрю-ка получше.

Алистер встает с кровати и подходит к зеркалу. Без волос член кажется беззащитным, но странным образом это даже придает мужественности. Он прикасается к себе, проводит пальцами по только что побритой коже — сначала чуть выше лобка, потом вокруг пениса, потом по мошонке. Ощущения новы, но, кажется, ему нравится. Поворачивается к Солоне и двигает бедрами из стороны в сторону, изображая танец. Член выплясывает смешные дуги, и Солона хохочет. Ему нравится звук ее смеха.

Внезапно ему приходит в голову одна мысль. Он щурит глаза, издает громогласный злодейский смех и… хватает бритвенные принадлежности.

— Теперь твоя очередь!

От неожиданности Амелл пищит, хватает одеяло и пытается в него завернуться.

— Ой, нет, Алистер! Я боюсь!

Алистер грозит ей пальцем, а его улыбка становится еще шире.

— Не заставляй меня тебя связывать. Давай, раздвигай ножки…


End file.
